


SUDDEN RAIN.

by bledstars



Series: ERROR 606 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Set before the accident, mentions of abuse, saeyoung is so in love with mc that it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: He loved the rain for the way it sounded. He loved the rain for the way it felt against his skin. He loved the rain because it was his. He learned to love the rain because it reminded him of her.





	SUDDEN RAIN.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing about her death so many times?? I just wanted to write something soft, I just wanted to write a nice little flashback to something happy. This is set before the Secret Ending thus before "The End." I was listening to Eric Nam's Sudden Rain and was inspired to write this.

Saeyoung used to take comfort to the sound of the rain. The steady sounds of the pit pat of the water against the surface of his car. He sometimes would stop driving and just park at the side of the road to listen. His place was soundproof for security reasons, he could hardly hear the outside world but when he was lucky enough to be in the car when it was raining, he’d stop to enjoy it.

It helped him forget who he was. It was like the sky was baptizing him, cleansing him of his sins. Of the horrors of the agency, of the horrors that was his life. It was the heavens cleaning him of everything he did that day. It was God crying over his broken son. Sometimes it would be a cover for him, when he would run out and feel the rain against his skin. That way he can cry as much as he wanted, whether it be from sheer frustration or the deep sadness that overtook him. He could cry all he wanted and no one would look at him. _It’s just the rain,_ they would think as he finally let himself go.

 

 

When he was younger, he remembered how much his brother loved the blue clear skies. If there were a few fluffy white clouds, even better. But he knew that Saeran loved it when the skies were clear and full of sunshine. He spoke of how the flowers looked the best under the sunlight. **So, Saeyoung gave the blue skies to his twin brother.**

He took the clouds, the gloomy days, the rain, because his brother deserved the sunshine. He learned to love it more and more. If it was raining a bit too hard, their mother wouldn’t dare send Saeyoung out to run her errands. He could be with his little brother, reading a book together. Whispering about all the things they will do together once the sun comes back. 

He remembered the first time he got hot chocolate from Rika. Two packets that he snuck and hid away from his mother to share with his brother. He remembered when their mother knocked out from the bottles of alcohol and how he sneaked out to grab some two mugs full of hot water. The confused expression on Saeran’s face was enough to bring a big grin to the older twin’s lips. 

Opening up the paper packets full of the chocolate concoction, letting the powder fall and mixing the disposable chopstick he had snuck in. Watching the way his brother’s eyes widening at the present before taking his first sip. The sigh of contentment was enough. This was enough, The rain that was a shield from everything bad in their lives, the sweet drink that helped them forget about their empty bellies. This was enough. He even remembered, switching his barely touched drink with Saeran’s half empty one. 

The younger twin was about to protest before Saeyoung put a finger to his lips. “I can always get more next time. You like sweets more, anyways. So, drink up Saeran-ah.” 

He could remember playing with Saeran, by going up to the window and racing raindrops. It was in the rain, where they’d make a fort with their blankets and few pillows. Creating a world for just them, a world away from all of the ugly that surrounded them. A place where fathers weren't trying to kill them just for existing or mothers who used them as blackmail. A place where the world was kind, an escape from the world that abandoned them.

 

 

 

Closing his eyes as he leaned back in his car, listening to the steady sounds of the rain, the distant rumblings of thunder. The quiet of the outside, as if everything went still, it was relaxing the way everything just stopped. 

For someone whose mind is running a mile a minute, filled the the brim with energy. Always doing something. Whether it be for the agency, for the RFA, or for his brother ,he always had to be doing something. Computers were rewarded for how fast they could do something and wasn’t that what he was? A living computer, hacking his artificial comrades to get the information as quickly as he can. Speed was everything, be it his cars or how fast he could type, it didn’t matter, he had to be fast. He had to be quick or he’d lose.So to be able to stop and just enjoy something so normal, to be able to stop and finally breathe. It was everything he could ask for. It was everything he needed. To just stop, and have a moment to himself. 

**“I love the smell of the rain.”**

Opening up one of his eyes to look at the passenger seat where she sat, staring at the window of his car with a soft expression. Her legs were up on the seat, knees pressed against her chest, chin placed on top as she looked at the falling drops.

He loved the rain for the way it sounded. He loved the rain for the way it felt against his skin. He loved the rain because it was his. He learned to love the rain because it reminded him of her. 

There she was, suddenly coming during the darkest of times. A refreshing sight to the bleak world that was the RFA before she came around. Like the first rain after years of drought, bringing them back to life. There she was, so full of life that it made his lips curl into a smile as she spoke about how much she loved the smell of rain. 

“ _Petrichor_.”He responded as he turned to look at her from his car seat. “The smell of rain against dry soil. That earthy scent. Petrichor.” 

“Petrichor.” She repeated with a smile before she looked back at him, a sleepy gaze in her brown eyes. How she smiled at him with such ease, he’d never understand. He was so dirty, he was so tainted, but there she was smiling at him with so much love that it hurt his heart.

How could he possibly deserve someone so wonderful? Someone that cupped his face and told him she’d follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant that they could find his brother. Someone that pressed her lips against his and told him that she was here for him. That she wasn’t going to leave him and let him do this alone. As she moved so her cheek pressed against her hands, looking at him with that soft and long smile, his heart skipped a beat. 

He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve this. A softness, a peaceful moment of quiet bliss. He didn’t deserve this because his brother was still under Mint Eye. Because he trusted the wrong people. Because he couldn’t protect his brother properly. 

Hell, he couldn’t even protect her. He only met her because her life was in danger because of him. She was living in an apartment with a live bomb and that bomb almost went off. She had been shoved into his mess of a life when she could have been safe and happy. She could have met someone nice. Maybe she would have met Zen or Jumin. Met them at a party or by accident. She should have fallen in love with them. They could have taken better care of her. She wouldn’t be in this car risking her life if-

“You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”He choked as he turned his body to face her. Sometimes he wondered if she had superpowers, the way she looked at him made him wonder if she could see his every thought. She read him like a book, and sometimes that terrified him. 

“You’re thinking of how I’d be happier if I didn’t meet you.” 

A guilty smile appearing on his lips as he reached out to move a piece of her hair away from her face. “And how do you know that?” 

“Because you make that same sad expression, as if your brain is going to explode from the sheer thought that you, a mere mortal, got the chance to fall in love with a goddess.” _Oh, she makes jokes now too._ How could his heart possibly handle this. Here she was, a goddess, his dream girl, smiling at him and still loving him despite everything she knows about him. 

“I think you are forgetting _I’m_ god seven.”A lazy chuckle as he let his fingers linger against her skin. 

“No. You’re just Saeyoung. My Saeyoung.” A more serious tone as she put a hand over his. Looking at him with so much love that he didn’t know how it was possible. How was she real? How was she here with him. How was she able to melt him with just a few words. How could he possibly- 

 

  
And then she left. 

She left his car and into the rain before he could even grab her. Fumbling to grab his jacket from the back of his car, he ran out as he saw her spin, dancing in the rain. He paused and watched the way she laughed and smiled as she skipped into puddles and spun around. The grass under her bare feet as she got herself soaked.

And when she turned around to look at him, he was sure that his heart stopped. Her brown hair clinging to her skin as she smiled that goofy smile. The way she ran a hand through her wet hair as she skipped over to him, holding his signature jacket and gaping like a fish. 

“Do you think I’m happy?” 

He was still in shock at how beautiful she looked with that smile, the way the rain clung to her and how her wet hair stuck to her face.

“No answer?”A teasing smirk as she raised a brow at the way he just stood there in silence. _Oh god, this woman is going to kill him. She’s going to make him internally combust._ He already felt like his brain was hot wiring trying to grasp at any words.

“Uh.”

Pressing both of her wet hands onto his cheeks, she squeezed them together so his lips puckered up before pressing hers against it. “The right answer,” A peck against his lips again. “would have been yes.”Another peck. “Because I am,” Another quick peck. “so happy.” This one was a bit longer. “ _Because I am with the man I love._ ”A breathless ending as she looked up at him, her cheeks burning red as she realized what she just said. 

This was the first time she said she loved him. Of course, they knew of their affections for one another. Of course, he knew that he loved her. But to hear the words actually leave her lips. To hear the words that he was the man she loved. That he, Saeyoung Choi, formally 707, formally Luciel, a broken man, was someone she loved. 

He didn’t know if he was crying or not, but if he was, he was glad for the rain. Because as he stared down at her, looking up at him as if he was the world. Looking at him with such bright eyes that he had to remind himself to breathe. Finally feeling something in his fingers as he quickly shrouded her with his jacket. 

“I love you too.” He whispered softly like a prayer. If there was one thing he knew right now, even if his brain felt like it was going to burst into flames from how fast it was going, it would be that he loved her. 

Standing in the field, soaked in rain, looking at the woman that came like the rain and brought him back to life, he knew that to be true. “I love you so much.” He repeated before he put both of his hands against her cheeks and pulled her in to kiss him. 

In the rain, they weren’t two people trying to take down an evil cult, while running away from a spy agency, after they had just escaped an apartment with a bomb in it. He wasn’t the hacker 707, she wasn't the medical student. They were just two people hopelessly in love. They were just two people standing in the rain basking in each other’s warmth. **They were just two people who loved the rain.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Comments or Kudos!


End file.
